


Saving Bunny

by WerewolvesAreReal



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode: S04e07 The Grave Danger Job, Gen, I like to assume EVERYONE was messed up after this job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal
Summary: It's not that Parker is scared. But Bunny is kind of silly about the dark, so it would be nice if Eliot could come reassure him. ((Post 'The Grave Danger Job'))





	Saving Bunny

 

 

For four nights Parker stays with Hardison after recovering him from the grave. Parker buried herself once to help lose her fear of small spaces, so she knows a little what's it's like. But she knows Hardison has it worse. She was never actually near death, and she figures that hearing your friends' voicing – and thinking you're going to die anyway – would be kind of terrible.

He was alone. A few seconds later and he would have been dead. They face the possibility of death all the time, but somehow the more lingering ones seem worse.

Hardison hadn't much appreciated these observations when she'd voiced them.

But tonight Hardison is visiting his Nana, and Parker figures she should sleep in her new warehouse again. She hasn't seen Bunny in awhile, and the warehouse is nice but ultimately less comforting than the old one, which was bigger.

Except that doesn't seem like such a great quality tonight.

Parker shifts from side to side on her mattress. The lights overhead are bright and glaring like always, but they don't illuminate the entire room. She lies on her back, finally, so she can see clearly to each side of her. The black nothingness behind her small circle of illumination has never bothered her before. But she can tell Bunny doesn't like it.

She gets up and grabs a phone.

“What?” asks Eliot after two rings. He sounds wide-awake.

“There are monsters in my warehouse,” Parker says solemnly.

“Do they have glowing eyes? What did their voices sound like - Do they have _blue skin_ , Parker?!”

She knew Eliot would be a monster-expert. “I don't know,” she says plaintively. “Bunny saw them and he's acting funny."

Pause.

“Bunny saw them,” he sighs.

“Yes.”

Another pause. “...I'll be right over.”

Parker has never told anyone where she lives, but that kind of thing doesn't matter much to the people she knows. About ten minutes later one of the doors opens and she can hear a very familiar stomp of feet. Very distinctive. Parker clutches Bunny to her chest and sits up with a sigh of relief.

When Eliot steps into the circle he's wearing work-out clothes; Parker remembers him saying once that he only sleeps 90 minutes a night. Maybe that's true. “Do you see them?” she asks.

“Nah. Must have scared them away,” Eliot says, eyeing Bunny. “...Can't sleep?”

Parker shifts over on the bed, and after a second Eliot sits down next to her. “I like closed spaces better,” she says. But escape routes are even more important, which is why she's chosen a resting-spot where she can flee in any direction. “...Hardison doesn't like them, though.”

“He doesn't,” Eliot agrees.

Parker frowns, puzzled as she adds, “He doesn't like visiting me, either.”

Eliot gives a weird cough and glances around. “...Yeah. You know he likes the toys at his place.”

Parker drops Bunny into Eliot's lap. “Stop that.”

“What?”

“You're talking all weird and soft,” Parker says. “Like when you lie to people.”

Eliot's face goes through some funny contortions. “Why'd you call me, Parker,” he asks finally. His voice has a little more exasperation in it, which is comforting.

“Cause you're Eliot.”

“I don't know what that means.”

Her team needs _everything_ explained. It's tiring. “You keep us safe. And no one can hurt me and Bunny when you're here,” she says simply.

Eliot doesn't say anything.

“Right?” she asks. She suddenly wonders what kind of monsters Eliot saw before joining them.

Eliot clears his throat. “Right,” he says. Still quiet, but gruff, so he's not lying.

When Parker curls against his shoulder he brings one hand up, carding it lightly through her hair.

“I won't let anyone hurt you four again,” he says.

And because this is Eliot, she knows that the words are a promise.

 


End file.
